dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS037
の りを れるな！ベジータ のサイヤ |romaji = Saiya-jin no Hokori o Wasureru na! Bejīta Tai Dai-Roku Uchū no Saiya-jin |english = |previous = DBS036 |next = DBS038 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |manga = |japanese date = April 3, 2016 |english date = |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} の りを れるな！ベジータ のサイヤ |Saiya-jin no Hokori o Wasureru na! Bejīta Tai Dai-Roku Uchū no Saiya-jin}}Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-seventh episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Whis and Vados fix the ring and make it bigger; Beerus and Champa decide to abolish the aerial out of bounds rule to make the remaining matches more exciting. Vegeta and Cabba enter the new ring and prepare to fight. The match begins with Cabba managing to keep up with Vegeta, but the tide of battle turns immediately when Vegeta decides to fight back and lands many blows on Cabba. Cabba gets back up and fires a ki blast similar to Vegeta's Garlic-Hō; Vegeta fires his Garlic-Hō which cancels out Cabba's ki blast. Seeing that Cabba has potential, Vegeta decides to fight seriously and tells Cabba to transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba reveals that he doesn't know how to and, bowing to him, asks Vegeta to teach him the technique needed to become a Super Saiyan. However, Vegeta becomes furious and transforms into a Super Saiyan; Vegeta begins brutally attacking Cabba. Vegeta grabs Cabba and threatens to destroy his homeworld and his family. Enraged, Cabba knocks Vegeta back and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Cabba, with his newfound strength, manages to pressure Vegeta. Cabba fires a ki blast barrage at Vegeta. Pleased with Cabba's power, Vegeta stops Cabba's ki blast barrage and allows himself to be hit by Cabba's punch. However, Cabba's punch doesn't inflict any damage towards Vegeta. Vegeta tells Cabba that the emotion of anger allows a Saiyan to trigger the Super Saiyan transformation and tells him not to forget that emotion. Vegeta orders Cabba to transform again; Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan and then realizes that Vegeta was deliberately being cruel in order to force him to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, which astounds Cabba. Vegeta tells Cabba that he can also achieve the same power he has if he continues to train. Using his godly strength, Vegeta knocks out Cabba with one punch, which ends the fight. Vegeta wakes Cabba up with a vase of water; Cabba thanks Vegeta for his advise. Vegeta tells Cabba that he should never bow since it is not the Saiyan way and advises him to never forget about the pride of a Saiyan because it is their strength. The Dragon Team now understand why Vegeta became furious and cruel towards Cabba because he was bowing during the fight, an act unbeffiting of a Saiyan. Before going, Vegeta advises Cabba to train to surpass him, to which Cabba says he will. Gokū finds it hard to believe that Vegeta would train someone; Piccolo deduces that Vegeta, being a prince, wanted to help Cabba out of instinct. Gokū wonders why Vegeta doesn't help him out of instinct, to which Piccolo answers that Gokū is annoying to Vegeta. The next 6th Universe fighter to face Vegeta is Hit, the last fighter of Team 6th Universe. As Hit enters the ring, Champa finds it hard to believe that Hit actually showed up; Vados says that she promised him the Cube as his reward for winning the tournament, much to Champa's anger since the Cube is a vehicle of the gods which allows one to travel anywhere they want including other universes. However, Champa calms down knowing that Hit will provide them certain victory even if it comes at the cost of the Cube. Hit and Vegeta prepare to face each other. Credits Trivia *This episode features the debut of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan's nickname, Super Saiyan Blue, within the animated Dragon Ball Super series. *In the TV broadcast on the episode when Vegeta uses the Super Saiyan Blue transformation for a few frames his is incorrectly colored yellow, this was later corrected in the Blu-Ray release. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes